Rare Jeeode
|release date = 2016-09-16 |release version = 2.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Ethereal, Mirror Water |beds required = 5 |element1 = Crystal |class = Rare |subclass = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Shellbeat and Spunge + Shellbeat and Pummel + Shellbeat and Scups + Shellbeat and Reedling |breeding time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,500 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 30 |placement xp = 375,000 |regular version = }} Description Rare Jeeode was released on September 16th, 2016, along with Rare Reebro. The Rare Jeeode appears teal in color, with varying shades of navy on its instrument. Its head has nine crystals opposed to the regular Jeeode having 5 and appears elongated. As with its bio, it has four crystals with eyes to solve with. Song Same as regular Jeeode Song. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Jeeode is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Water Island Like its Common counterpart, the Rare Jeeode can be bred using a combination of a Shellbeat and a three-element monster, which is only possible on Water Island. Possible combinations: * + Shellbeat and Spunge * + Shellbeat and Pummel * + Shellbeat and Scups * + Shellbeat and Reedling Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Jeeode. It is assumed that the Rare Jeeode's chances of breeding are less than the common Jeeode's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Shellbeat and Rare 3-element. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Jeeode with any other monster can result in a Rare Jeeode instead of regular Jeeode. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Jeeode. Once a Rare Jeeode is available, breeding it with a regular Jeeode to get more Rare Jeeodes will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Likes |Jeeode|9||Bottomless Pit|18||Babayag Tower|15||Wild Bagpipe|7| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Jeeode. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * First shown in this link. * It was first released simultaneously with the Rare Reebro on September 16th 2016. * Some of the files of the Rare Reebro and Rare Jeeode happen to be found prior to their release. * After being voted to become available in 22nd October 2016, a post surrounding the concept Jeeodes had been shown. Apparently, some of them appeared similarly to the Boodoo and Ghazt concepts. Link. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Water Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster